disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Он не наш, он чужой
«Он не наш, он чужой» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 1998 года «''Король Лев 2: Гордость Симбы». Её авторами являются Джек Фелманд и композитор Том Сноу. Описание Кову возвращается в Земли Прайда. У него на глазу шрам — такой же как у Шрама. Все обитатели королевства неласково встречают льва и приказывают ему уходить. Кову приходит к Скале Предков и пытается оправдаться перед Симбой. За Кову также заступается Киара: принцесса умоляет отца выслушать его оправдания, но разгневанный король уже знает истинную роль Кову в Круге Жизни — наследник Шрама, — и остаётся непреклонен в принятом решении. Кову с позором изгоняется из королевства. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the scar on his face Deception (An outrage!) Disgrace (For shame!) He asked for trouble the moment he came He can't change his stripes! Deception An outrage! Disgrace For shame! You know these outsider types! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! Deception (An outrage!) Disgrace (For shame!) Traitor, go back with your own! He asked for trouble the moment he came See you later, agitator! Born in greed Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us He is not one of us Deception Disgrace Deception Disgrace Deception... |-|Русская версия= Предатель! Позор! Он не напрасно отводит свой взор! Предатель! (Презренный!) Позор! (Беда!) Нам на погибель пришёл он сюда... Предатель! (Презренный!) Позор! (Беда!) Он не напрасно отводит свой взор! Предатель! (Презренный!) Позор! (Беда!) Нам на погибель пришёл он сюда... Наказание ждёт — изгнание Пусть будет один, (Позор! Беда!) Сам себе господин! Нам на погибель пришёл он сюда. Наказание ждёт — изгнание. Он всегда был таким, Зло и ложь родились с ним. Мы с ним жить не хотим, И мы не забудем, и мы не простим! Ведь он не наш, он чужой! Он всегда был для нас чужой! Пусть уйдёт, пусть уйдёт Вон, вон, вон... Пусть один он живёт, Нам не нужен он! Справедлив наш суровый закон; Пусть в изгнание отправится он... Чужой! Он не наш, он чужой... Предатель! Позор! Предатель! Позор! Предатель... Галерея Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6842.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6844.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6845.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6850.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6855.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6860.jpg|«Нет!» Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6863.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6865.jpg|«Кову!» Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6870.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6871.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6876.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6883.jpg|Предатель!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6890.jpg|''Позор!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg|''Он не напрасно отводит'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6897.jpg|''свой взор!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6902.jpg|''Предатель!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6905.jpg|''Презренный!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg|''Позор!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6909.jpg|''Беда!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6913.jpg|''Нам на погибель пришёл'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6918.jpg|''он сюда'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg|''Предатель!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6924.jpg|''Презренный!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg|''Позор! Беда!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6928.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6930.jpg|''Он не напрасно'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6933.jpg|''отводит свой взор! Наказание ждёт'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6936.jpg|''изгнание!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6938.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6939.jpg|''Пусть будет'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6942.jpg|''один,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg|''Позор! Беда!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6948.jpg|''Сам себе господин! Нам на погибель'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|''пришёл он сюда! Наказание'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6956.jpg|''ждёт — изгнание!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6959.jpg|''Он всегда'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6963.jpg|''был таким,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6967.jpg|''Зло'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6969.jpg|''и ложь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg|''родились с ним'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6975.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg|''Мы с ним жить'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg|''не хотим'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6985.jpg|''И мы не забудем'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6992.jpg|''и мы не простим!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7000.jpg|''Ведь'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7004.jpg|''он не наш, он чужой!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7017.jpg|''Он всегда был для нас чужой!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7020.jpg|''Пусть уйдёт'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7024.jpg|''Пусть уйдёт'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7031.jpg|''Вон, вон,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7036.jpg|''вон'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7039.jpg|''Пусть один'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg|''он живёт'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7051.jpg|''Нам не нужен он!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7052.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7056.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7060.jpg|''Справедлив наш суровый закон'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7067.jpg|''Пусть в изгнание'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7072.jpg|''отправится он'' lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7075.jpg|''Чужой!'' lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7078.jpg|''Он не наш,'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7081.jpg|''он чужой...'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7084.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7088.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7090.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7094.jpg|''Предатель!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7100.jpg|''Позор!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7107.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7109.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7115.jpg|''Предатель!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7122.jpg|''Позор!'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7131.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|''Предатель...'' Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7140.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7148.jpg Интересные факты * Это единственная песня, у которой нет аналога из первой части. * В этой песне Кову видит отражение Шрама в озере. Это является отсылкой к первой части, где Симба видит переход своего отражения в отражение Муфасы. * Взгляд Рафики, который смотрит на убегающего Кову, почти копирует его реакцию на Шрама, объявляющего о своём восхождении на Скалу Предков в первом фильме. * В выпуске на VHS 1998 года в закрытых титрах есть ошибка. Во время строчки «''He is not one of us''» подписи включают имя Киары. * Трек-лист в саундтреке содержит эту песню просто как «''One of Us''». en:Not One of Us Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Короля Льва» Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Грустные песни